Magic's dark secret
by xMajis
Summary: This is my novel/story that I was talking about. Not an anime or manga - not a fan-fiction from any series. Hope id doesnt matter though . I would love to have a few comments about what you guys think about it and see if I can continue it Would mean a lot to me hehe, hope you guys dont matter that's its not a fan-fiction. Its juat an idea I have had for while. Hugs!


Prologue

There's this girl, she lives a normal life in London with her family and a few friends. They live in a small town in London and the year is 1887. What was importent was to live rich and stay away from poor people. It was all about high ranked people and have good status. This girl didnt beleive in that you should stay with higher people, no - dont judge people for their background, its about how they are as persons.  
There was two different groups - the popular one with money and the abbility to have what they want in a silverplate and the not so popular one. Those with low status and who didnt get invited to the cool balls and fiests. This girl came from a richer family - a high ranked one but still she chosed to be in the group with low ranked people. She felt that she belonged there, but there was still something missing.  
A small thing that would complete her - something was missing to make her feel like home. Money and popularity wasnt something she cared about and that made her a bit different from the other girls.

She was a normal girl, believing in supernatural things and believing in that she one day could be a hero. A hero that helps people who's in need and make a change - and to make a difference. She had heard stories about supernatural things and dream about having powers that could help her do what she wanted the most - help others. But in her town, where she lives, magic wasnt something that exsited or something you talked about. People who were good in herbs would be called witches and if someone knew about it, people would be punished. That's one of her wish to change - change the point of view of people who just wants to help others. You had to be careful with what you said or believed in when it was about magic and supernatural things. Sure, everyone thought that God is real and that the Devil is real too, but other then that was not accepteble to believe in.  
Her mother said once that she could do anything she wanted - as long as she believed in it. So she kept believing that she one day would help others. But what she didnt know was that her dream was soon about to become true and that being a hero wasnt always fun. Soon her life was about to change after meeting one person, one speciall person.

This girl is me. My name is Amelia Gilbert and I just turned 17 years old. I live with my sister, Alecja, and my parents - Victoria and Jonathan Gilbert. Our house has two floors and a big backyard with a few statues and bushes. My sister, Alecja, had long brown hair and cares a lot about her look. She can get what she wants, and if she goesnt get what she want she would do everything till she gets it - no matter what it cost.  
She's even popular arround the guys but still she isnt satisfide with that. She can be a bit mean when she's with her friends but other then that shes a very nice girl. No only is she my sister but she is also my best friends - we are very close to each other and have no secrets. Im the opposit of my sister, dont care about how I look and my hair is black and more curlier then hers.  
And I dont have a lot of friends like she does, even if I have easy to make new friends I rather have a few close.  
My parents both work a lot so they arent so often home. They both work as doctors in the town and our family is well known because of my parents work. So we sometimes get invited to balls and when we do, Alecaj loves to brag about it to others.

My life was normal till one day everything changed. This is my story of how it all turned from a dream to reality.

Chapter 1: The Dream

It all started a year ago, with one dream that slowly turned out be reality.

Its summer and the sun was shining through my curtains, trying to get in. I had had an onther dream about a that guy. The guy with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a grey suit and lived in a big red house - it was like I knew him but at the same time I didnt. He was waiting for me in the house and look like he was a bit playful. And then after a few mintues he turned to this sad guy, blaming himself for things and was unhappy. But this time it was different from the others dreams. I use to dream about him just looking at me or that he was just in the dream - like passing by. But this dream was different.  
This time it was like I knew him.

I dreamt that I was standing outside a big red house, it looked like there was some party there. I could feel that it was raining and I was standning y a fountain that was pooring out water from the top small ring that was filling three other bigger rings. The front garden was big and infront of the house I could see hors-carriges dropping of people in party clothes. I had this wierd feeling that I should be in there so I went in to the house and got instructions that I should be waiting for Him in the grate hall. There were painting all over the wall, paintings with a family and some were just selfportraits. There a few paintings on the guy too, even though he looked happy in the picutres I had a feeling that he was hiding something. The hall was big, and there was a long table and a few statues by the walls. Then there was this white stairs, I got drawn to it.  
Not really knowing why, but I went up and there was a long corridor with few doors. I went to straight to the third door on the right - seeing that the door was open so I went in and saw it was a bedroom. There was a big bed with curtains by the end of the bed, and infront of the bed was a small chest. There was a window pointing out to the backyard and by the door - on the left side of it - was a small desk with a lamp and a lot of papers. As I looked around, felt the silk on my finger I got to the side of the bed and saw a small table with a picture on it. I picked it up and as I was looked at it, there was a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes surrounded by his family. On this picture he seemed really happy. As I was about to leave it on the table - were I took it from - I had a feeling I wasnt alone it the room anymore. So I looked up and saw him standing there, by the door and smiling - it was a playfull smile. I had no idea of what I should do, I couldnt leave because he was blocking the way and I didnt know how I should explain to him why Im in his room. As I was about to say something he started to walk toward me, and I froze - couldnt move. He was now standing infront of me, with his smile. He leaned over to my ear and said:  
- Im glad that you came.  
And when something was just about to happen I woke up. Somehow it felt too real to be a dream, but at the same time I knew I was dreaming.

The sun was shining very strong and children were playing by the river and laughing. I went to the market place a few blocks from my house to meet up with Alecaj. I needed to get my mind of my dream and hope for that the dreamt didnt mean something.  
I saw Alecaj by the jewle market with a few of her friends. There was a lot of shouting from the seller, for ever person that walked by they tried to make a deal so they would buy their stuffs.  
- JEWELLERYS FOR A GOOD PRICE! SILVER AND GOLD!  
- COME AND BY FRESH FRUITS!  
As I walked, ignoring the shouting, I got got my sister who was bissy looking at the jewels so she didnt see me coming. Some of her friends said hi as I came and then Alecaj looked up at me.  
- Oh hey, she said. Isnt this beautidul? She held up a silver bracelet that had a chinese symbol of love on it. I smiled I nodded as an answer. Alecaj put the bracelet back where she took it and said bye to her friends, and we started to walk through the market.  
- Whats up with you? she asked and looked at me. You seem like you have something to tell me.  
- Oh, no its nothing, I said. Didnt know if I should tell her about the dream or not, but just when I was about to say something an old woman came towards me. She took my hand hand said:  
- Things are about to change. Soon you will know what you really are capabel of doing.  
I just looked at her and froze, didnt know what to say or what she meant by that. Her hold around my hand got harder and I tried to break lose but couldnt.  
- Hey, let her go you! Alecja said and pushing her away. The old lady looked at Alecja and smiled.  
- Things will be different between you to. Best friends turns to be enemies.  
The old lady walked away mumbling things that no one could hear. I kept my eyes on her till I couldnt see her anymore and everything was back to normal, no one seemed to have seen the old lady.  
- What a crazy old lady, Alecja said and looked at me. Are you okey?  
- Uhm yeah, I said and we started to walk again. What just happened? What did she mean by things will change adn that best friends turns to be enemies?  
- Forget what happen, tell me what you were about to say before she came, Alecja said and heled my arm. I took a breaht and told her everything, about the dream, the guy and my feelings during the dream and after the dream. I told her everything I remember about the guy - how he looked.  
-...and all the time it was like I knew him, I said. I have also a strong feeling that he's hiding something. Alecja had been quiet for a while. Then she said:  
- Could you have been dreaming about that guy?  
I looked at where she was looking and I saw a tall blonde guy with grey suit and he had two other guys with him. He fit the guy in my dreams, but why would I dream about a guy that I have never met.  
- It cant be? I said.  
- Well he looks exactly as what you just describe to me, Alecaj said and then she looked at me. Her mouth was opened and her eyes were big - like she was surprised.  
- What?  
- Dont tell me you dont know whow THAT is? She said and looked at me, by her expression on her face she thought that I was wierd that didnt know who he was.  
- So, who is he? I said as I looked at him.  
- He's Eric, from the Vradin family, she said. He's the hottest guy in that family and he's mother is always trying to find a girl for him but he always turns it down.  
Alecja looked at me to and as she told me that I remember that I had heared a few rumors about him and his family.  
- I have heared a few rumors about that, I said.  
- Haha duuh, everyone is talking about it! Alecja said and laughted. Theres no hard job to find him a girl, 'cus every girl dreams about being his. But no one seems to fit him. He's the only one whos single, well beside one of his brothers.  
We walked and talked about everything when Alecja suddenly said:  
- I have to go. Im going to meet up with some friends. She smiled and gave me a hug before she run of. I walked by the few tents, looking at what they were selling. Some of the things were beautiful. Like a snake ring in silver with green eyes. I turned around and, without looking, I dumped into someone and almost fell when I felt a hand grabbing me so that I wouldnt fall.  
- Im so sorry, I said and looked up and I saw Eric and his two brothers behind him. I got up and backed a few steps.  
- No worries, just becareful next time so that you dont get hurt, he said and smiled.

As he walked away with his two borther I had the feeling this was not the last time we would meet.


End file.
